prince_of_tennisfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Shūsuke Fuji
Shūsuke Fuji (不二 周助, Fuji Shūsuke) est l'un des personnages Prince of Tennis . Son nom est romanisée en tant que Syusuke Fuji dans l'anime japonais, et Shūsuke Fuji dans toutes les versions anglaises . Apparence Fuji awakened.jpg|Un Fuji " Eveillé " fuji4.jpg|Fuji avec ses yeux ouverts scared fuji.jpg| Fuji terrifié avec les premières années . thumb|left|Fuji extrêmement sérieux.Fuji est souvent vu avec une expression calme sur le visage , les yeux fermés , il est légèrement souriant . Cependant , quand il est excité ou provoqué , ou lors du jeu et qu'il devient sérieux, Fuji révèle ses yeux perçants (bleu dans l'anime et brun clair dans le manga ) . Ses cheveux couvre la plupart de son front . Lui, comme quelques autres personnages , a un menton pointu . Son corps est également assez pâle et mince. Fuji_character_design.png|L'apparence de Fuji Personnalité thumb|Les frères font du shopping ensemble. Personne ne connaît vraiment ses limites , même pas lui-même . Beaucoup croient que ses capacités illimitées peuvent surpasser chaque joueur dans de l'anime . Fuji semble généralement très détendue , tandis que son adversaire est lui-même poussé à sa limite , ce qui donne l'impression que Fuji est soit un génie , qui sait la façon d'économiser son énergie au cours des jeux , ou qu'il ne se souciait pas vraiment du tennis lui-même . Il y a très peu de gens qui peuvent " réveiller " le vrai joueur en Fuji et le forcer à jouer au sérieux, et ceux-ci sont quelques joueurs de tennis extrêmement talentueux à l'échelle nationale : A Seigaku ,Tezuka Kunimitsu et Echizen Ryoma, A Shitenhōji le capitaine, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, et Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu et le titulaire Niō Masaharu ont été reconnus par Fuji pour être de réels défis . Fuji est particulièrement protecteur de son frère cadet Yūta sans doute pour compenser pour les anciens désaccords qui ont détérioré leur relation ) , tel qu'il est affiché tout au long de la série , il essaie activement de "détruire " et de punir ceux qui ont vaincu son jeune frère ou lui avoir fait faire quelque chose de dangereux ( comme le prouve la façon dont il traite différemment Akutagawa Jirō de Hyotei|Hyōtei] et Mizuki Hajime de St. Rudolph. Bien qu'il ne détient pas de rancune personnelle envers Jirō , qui a remporté assez vite contre Yuta , il voulait venger son frère contre Mizuki après avoir vu la façon dont il a traité son frère , comme quelqu'un durables pour assurer la victoire de son équipe ) .Yuta est pas non plus la seule personne qu'il a été protecteur de dans ce sens . Il est très en colère quand il apprend que Kirihara Akaya est la source des blessures de Kippei Tachibana thumb|left|La réaction de Fuji lorsque Tezuka vaincu tous ses triples contres en un seul jeu . Avant le tournoi régional du Kento, Fuji n'a pas de motivation pour gagner ( au moins dans le tennis ) . Toutefois , cela change en voyant le match de Tezuka contre Atobe Keigo, pendant le match il joue sérieusement pour la première fois contre Tezuka . Il devient si sérieux qu'il met même une larme après parce qu'il a le sentiment d'avoir perdu après avoir fait de son mieux . Le premier à jouer contre Fuji et à le rendre sérieux pendant un match est Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Outre le tennis , Fuji semble détester perdre dans tout ce qu'il fait , comme le beach-volley et les sports d'hiver . La première fois que ses coéquipiers ont vu Fuji extrêmement déçu était après son match contre Shiraishi Kuranosuke de Shitenhōji , où il souffre sa première défaite dans un match à un tournoi officiel . Fuji est peut-être la seule personne sur l'ensemble de l'équipe Seigaku qui est à l'abri (la plupart ) des jus d'Inui Sadaharu . Il n'est , cependant, pas à l'abri d'" Aozu " , un vinaigre avec de l'huile de foie de morue bleue e ; cette boisson provoque son évanouissement. Il prend plaisir à manger des rouleaux de wasabi , de la moutarde avec du miel , et les radis. Cependant, plus tard , Fuji semble travailler plus fort pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes à cause d'Inui . thumb|Les séniors de Seigaku. Fuji a aussi la mauvaise habitude de taquiner les gens qu'il aiment en particulier son jeune frère Yuuta . Il se serait souvent se moquer de l'héroïne afin de voir sa réaction. Ce serait aller de son dialogue ( en disant à l'héroïne que se serait bien de paraître dans un costume de bonne ) . Seulement dans l'anime Sadist fuji.jpg|" J'aime voir les gens souffrir encore plus." Fuji chilling at home.jpg|Fuji détendue à la maison. shinobi fuji.jpg|Fuji ressemnle à un shinobi. Il semble aussi qu'il a un côté sadique , comme il l'a révélé lorsque Momoshiro lui demanda pourquoi il courait si dur afin d'éviter de boire du thé d'Inui ( même s'il aurait aimé ) . Shusuke a simplement répondu avec un sourire qu'il aimait voir d'autres personnes souffrent encore plus . Ce fait n'a jamais été mentionné dans l'anime . Il ne peut pas boire " d'Aozu " , un vinaigrebleu avec de l'huile de foie de morue ,horrible. Inui croit que Fuji détient une rancune contre lui à cause de cela . D'après ce que Yumikoraconte, Fuji ne se fâche jamais de ce qui arrive à lui personnellement , et il ne perdra pas son sang-froid si sa famille ou ses amis sont en danger (bien que c'est quelque peu contredit par les événements du tournoi national . Par exemple: Fuji est plus bouleversé par les blessures de Tachibana Kippei et des insultes de Kirihara envers Seigaku . Il ne réagit pas de la même manière lorsque l'entraîneuse Ryūzaki est attaquée pendant son match en double avec Kawamura Takashi contre Higa Chū. Bien que Fuji ne révéle son quatrième contre dans ce match , sa colère s'est réveillée comme avec Kirihara . À certains moments, Fuji tend à se comporter de façon excentrique . Dans l'épisode 70 , il y a un jour de club mixte à son école , où les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à pratiquer le sport que normalement ils pratiquent tous les jours . Lors de cette journée , Fuji joue du curling, que nul autre joue , donc ses paroles sont ", les participants : zéro, le championnat est le mien " . Fuji est assez populaire parmi les filles. Dans l'épisode 134 , il va à un rendez vous avec Kurumi ( il n'avait pas le choix,Momoshiro et Kikumaru avaient pris la décision pour lui) , une écolière de primaire qui tombe amoureuse de lui , à première vue , le croyant son prince charmant . Malgré son penchant pour les blagues et farces hors du tennis, Fuji peut être perspicace et même doux quand ses amis en ont besoin. Au cours de son rendez vous avec Kurumi , quand elle révèle qu'elle ne croit pas que sa soeur jumelle, Narumi , comprenne ses sentiments , Fuji aide à trier leurs problèmes , il voit en même temps que sa situation est un peu pareille avec sa relation avec son frère. Histoire 2 ans avant le début du manga Deux ans avant le début de la série , Fuji avec Tezuka Kunimitsu et Inui Sadaharu se distingue parmi les autres membres de l'école . Comme il a déclaré dans l'anime, Seigaku était une école de niveau préfectoral pendant ce temps . Dans un OVA trois d'entre eux sont considérés battant leurs senpai avec une facilité déconcertante , et il est mentionné par Kawamura incroyable qu'ils étaient incroyable avec Oishi qui ne perdait jamais et la capacité acrobatique de Kikumaru . Fuji joue contre Tezuka à un match vu que le bras de celui-ci était rétabli. Fuji est battu 6-0 , Tezuka réalise son bras doit être encore blessé pour qu'une telle défaite se produise . Fuji est content de l'avoir battu et dit qu'il pourra le battre dans un autre match. 1 an avant le début du manga Le Databook a indiqué que Fuji a été titulaire dans cette année. Cette année Fuji est d'abord introduit dans la série avec tous les autres titulaires de Seigaku et il est vu en train de gagner facilement dans ses matches de classement intra- scolaire et il est impréssionné par Ryoma Echizen car à son arrivée , il a réussi à battre Kaido Kaoru et Inui Sadaharu . Districts Pendant les Quarts de finale à Tokyo, Fuji devait jouer dans le simple contre Gyokurin . Il a remporté le match facilement avec un 6-0 . Lors de la finale contre Ishida et Sakurai du club Fudomine , Fuji a joué dans les deuxième doubles avec Kawamura . C'est là que Fuji a révélé son premier contre Triple, Tsubame Gaeshi . Sur le point de la victoire , Fuji a néanmoins décidé de renoncer au match après avoir vu le poignet cassé de Kawamura à cause du Hadoukyu d'Ishida . Préfectures de Tokyo Durant le quart de finale , Fuji a été contre l'école de son frère cadet , St. Rudolph . Il a joué contre Mizuki Hajime . Dans un premier temps ,Mizuki a trouvé toutes les faiblesses de Fuji et il perd cinq sets d'affilés , seulement pour révéler qu'il jouait avec lui. Fuji détruit Mizuki sans la perte d'un point et gagne 7-5 . Seigaku avance à la finale avec le forfait de leurs adversaires en demi-finale . Dans les finales , Seigaku a joué contre Yamabuki. Fuji a joué dans le 2ème double avec Kawamura contre Nitobe et Kita . Ils ont perdu ( 5-7 dans l'anime , 3-6 dans le manga ) . Régionales Dans le premier tour des Régionales, Seigaku a joué contre Hyotei . Fuji a joué dans le 2ème simple contre la personne qui a battu son frère cadet en à peine 15 minutes, Akutagawa Jirō. Il a facilement remporté le match ne permettant pas Jiro d'atteindre le filet, 6-1. C'est dans ce jeu qu'il révèle son Undercut Serve et on troisième contre, Hakugei. Dans les quarts de finale, Seigaku a joué contre Midoriyama (Josei Shonan dans l'anime). Il était mit au simple 1, mais il n'a pas eu l'occasion de jouer car Seigaku a remporté trois de leurs matchs,ils sont donc qualifiés. Les demi-finales étaient contre Rokkaku. Leurs deux écoles étaient également des rivales de longue date et des partenaires pour des matchs d'entraînement. Fuji a joué en double avec son ami proche Eiji. Ils ont joué contre l'ami d'enfance de Fuji, Saeki Kojirō, et son partenaire Itsuki. Ils sont initialement à un désavantage, les mouvements d'Eiji sont suivis par Saeki, et le contre de Fuji,Tsubame Gaeshi,est facilement contré par Itsuki . Mais Fuji et Eiji finiront par gagner (6-3 dans le manga, 6-2 dans l'anime), après Fuji a réalisé comment faire un parfait Tsubame Gaeshi, en utilisant sa propre raquette , il doit ajouter plus de spin à la balle. Lui et Eiji ont réussi à tromper Saeki avec un Tsubame Gaeshi. thumb|Fuji après avoir été frappé à la tête par un tir de Kirihara. Lors de la finale contre Rikkaidai, Fuji a joué dans le 2ème simple contre leur seconde ace cet année, Kirihara Akaya. Fuji a été blessé plusieurs fois, mais il ne se souciait pas de son propre bien-être, mais il faisait plus attention aux autres . Après avoir appris que Kirihara était derrière la blessure au genou de Tachibana, il était assez en colère , à tel point qu'il a commencé à jouer sérieusement. Il a utilisé tous ses triples contres contre Akaya. Cependant, ce n'était pas assez pour gagner. Lorsque le score était de 3-0 en faveur de Fuji, Kirihara lance une balle à la tête de Fuji, ce qui la laissé temporairement aveugle. En dépit d'être aveugle, ses sens étaient aiguisées et il a finalement été en mesure de retourner les balles en sentant leur présence. Il a remporté le match avec un score de 7-5 . Invitation au camp Régionale Cet arc se passe seulement dans l'anime,Fuji avec ses coéquipiers de Seigaku ont reçu une invitation pour le camp d'entraînement junior dans la région de Kanto au Japon . Sélections au Régionale Fuji est choisi comme représentant du simple 2 au régionale de Kanto. Il est contre Arnold Ignashov qui était connu comme "la machine du tennis". Bien que l'entraineur d'Arnold dit qu'il doit se sentir un peu plus respectueux , celui-ci a dit que de toute façon , ce serait lui qui gagnerait. Fuji a finalement gagné le match . Avant les Nationales Quelques jours après son retour du camp d'entrainement avec Rokkaku, Fuji joue un match d'entraînement contre Tachibana Kippei de Fudomine, un joueur de niveau national qui contre chacun des Triples contres de Fuji. Réalisant que ses contres ne sont pas assez puissants pour un tournoi de niveau national, Fuji développe son quatrième contre, Kagero Zutsumi. Nationales 12.Higuma Otoshi.jpg|Fuji using Higuma Otoshi. 11.Fuji shot.jpg 18.Fuji Smash.jpg 21.Hirakoba Smash.jpg 29.Opponents.jpg|Fuji/Kawamura. Fuji in action2.jpg Seigaku regulars watching.jpg fuji39.jpeg|Fuji contre Shiraishi Fuji et le reste de l'équipe Seigaku arrivent aux championnats nationaux et le témoignage de l'ensemble de démolition droite de Rokkaku par Higa Chuu, qui sont configurés pour être leurs premiers adversaires du tournoi. Higa afficher de manière violente au tennis tout en jouant contre Rokkaku qui Seigaku désapprouve grandement de. Le 2e tour commence avec Seigaku et Ryoma Echizen qui après gagne le Simple 3 contre Tanishi Kei, Seigaku prend la tête, Fuji joue en double 2 avec Kawamura contre Chinen Hiroshi et Hirakoba Rin. Dans un premier temps, Fuji et Kawamura sont en difficulté pour la première fois, les triples contres de Fuji sont complètement scellés par Hirakoba Rin qui utilise Shukuchiho avec un grand effet. En plus de cela, la technique de Hirakoba Habu, qui implique un spin sauvage sur la balle après un rebond l'Hadoukyuu de Kawamura est presque impossible à utiliser. Le match s'éternise , Higa Chuu prenant une avance de 5-3. Hirakoba décide de montrer Ohabu, une meilleure forme de Habu. C'est ici que Fuji révèle son Quatrième Contre. Les deux, Chinen et Hirakoba, étaient impuissants contre ce tir. Et en raison de la surutilisation de la technique d'Hirakoba,Habu, si il l'utilisait encore une fois , la balle avait beaucoup moins de spin sur elle, et Kawamura a pu retourner la technique grâce au Hadoukyuu. Fuji Kawamura ont finalement gagner 7-5. Fuji s'est reposé lors du match contre Hyotei dans les quarts de finale. C'est la première fois qu'il a été placé en tant que joueur de réserve. En demi-finale, Fuji joue en simple 3 contre Shiraishi Kuranosuke de Shitenhouji. Au début, il est scandaleusement submergé par Shiraishi dit le "Tennis Parfait» ou «La Bible Tennis", qui renvoye tous ses contres rapidement , le scors est de 5-0, incapable d'obtenir même un point. Apparemment au bord du gouffre, Fuji réveille enfin son potentiel , et il révèle non seulement une forme évoluée des trois contres, mais révélant en outre son Cinquième Compteur, Hecatoncheires no Monban. En fin de compte, il perd 6-7 d'une manière déchirante en raison d'un dernièr lob. Le sort de Seigaku repose sur la capacité de Fuji à vaincre ses deux adversaires les plus forts. C'est dans ce jeu que Fuji dévoile son Sixième Contre. Camp U-17 The Fuji brothers easily getting balls.jpg|Les frères Fuji ont facilement eu une balle chacun. Fuji watches on at the camp.png|Fuji au début de l'équipe aléatoire. Fuji requesting a match against Tezuka.png|Fuji demande un match sérieux contre Tezuka. A stressed Fuji takes a swing.png|Fuji contre Tezuka avant qu'il parte pour l'Allemagne. A powerless Fuji up against Tezuka.png|Fuji vs Tezuka. Fuji in tears after being wiped by Tezuka.png|Fuji , émue de ne pas avoir gagner son dernier match potentiel contre son ami Tezuka. Fuji avec le reste des titulaires de Seigaku et plusieurs autres collégiens ont reçu des invitations au camp d'entraînement junior, pour la première fois. Fuji comme tous les 50 collégiens, était en mesure d'obtenir une balle qui est tombée de l'hélicoptère , si jamais il ne l'avait pas rattrapé la balle , il aurait dù rentrer chez lui. Ensuite, le Coach arrive et demande aux jouer dde se trouver un partenaire. Estimant que ce soit pour jouer en double Fuji va avec son frère cadet Yuuta. Le Coach demande froidement que tout le monde aille sur le court et que chaque paire doit s'affronter. Le perdant doit rentrer à la maison. Fuji bat facilement son jeune frère, cependant Yuuta se réjouit aue son frère aîné a joué au sérieux. Fuji est vu devenir membre du court 6. Dans l'anime, lorsque Ryoma, doit effectuer la mission spéciale de Kei pour le Coach nyudo, Fuji se réveille après que Kei a provoqué le système d'alarme sonore après avoir parcouru les lasers. Lui et Shiraishi sont confus quant à la raison pour laquelle l'alarme a été déclenchée, mais ils n'ont jamais trouvé que c'était à cause de leurs amis. Fuji regarde dans l'équipe aléatoire entre le 5ème et 3ème Cour, le 5ème Cour est devenu vainqueurs et ils ont échangé les cours avec ce dernier . Ensuite , lui et Tezuka se sont promis un match ente eux. Fuji est incapable de battre Tezuka , c'est la première fois dans la série que Fuji a été aussi facilement vaincu. Fuji retourne au près de l'équipe avec Kikumaru Eiji qui a assisté au match entre ses coéquipiers et au départ de Tezuka pour l'Allemagne . Les collégiens ont alors fait une bataille d'oreillers. Révolution camp U-17 Fuji est alors présent au camp pour le retour du Top 10, il est choqué d'entendre que les courts de 11 à 19 ont tous été remplacés par des collégiens ( + Yukimura et membres de la « Brigade révolutionnaire " ) . Challenge Genius 10 Avant la coupe du monde U-17 Record dans le tennis Matchs de tournois *'NOTE-1' Le match contre Midoriyama n'a eu lieu que dans le manga , alors que le match de Josei Shonan n'existe que dans l'anime . *'NOTE 2' Pas de résultats en raison de Seigaku qui a déjà remporté trois sets. *'NOTE-3' Dans le manga , Fuji a remporté le match avec le score de 7-5 , tandis que dans l'anime , Fuji a remporté le match avec le score de 6-4 . Classements des matchs de Seigaku Matches non officiels *'NOTE-1' A cause du bras de Tezuka qui est toujours blessé après un incident , il était incapable de jouer à son plein potentiel , ce qui n'a pas ravi Fuji . * NOTE-2 Le score était au moins de 15 à 30 au cours du 1er set , mais en raison de la rupture des cordes de raquette de Fuji , le match n'a pas pu être poursuivi. U-17 Camp Résultats Style de jeu et Techniques Voir : Style de jeu et Techniques Informations personnelles * Taille du pied: 25 cm * Loisirs : collecte/ prendre soin de cactus , la photographie, et billard. * Devise favorite : " Ce qui est précieux est invisible à l'œil . " * École élémentaire : Seiharudai Daisan * Le sujet qu'il déteste: La science * Comité : membre du Comité Annuaire de la production * Couleur préférée: Beige . * Aliments favoris: pommes, Cajun Cuisine , nouilles ramen épicées * Films préférés : Comédies musicales * Livres préférés: les magazines de décoration * Musique Préférée : musique celtique * Type privilégiées : les filles élégantes avec de belles manières et de jolis doigts . * Lieu préféré: Planétarium * La plupart chose utile en ce moment : ameublement ou la vaisselle intérieur Antique * Sa routine : s'occuper de ses cactus et boire du café le matin * N'aime pas: choses aigres , les choses qui goûtent le vinaigre * Compétence spéciale à côté du tennis : ski, patinage sur glace , et d'autres sports d'hiver . Horaire * 06: 00 - Fuji se réveille, il prends le petit déjeuner (gaufres et café le matin) * 06: 30 - Après avoir pris soin de son cactus, il réveille Yuuta * 06: 50 - Fuji va à l'école. il s'entraîne * 08: 40 - Première période: Japonais (une lettre secrète de Kikumaru circule autour et vient à lui) * 09: 40 - Deuxième période: Musique; Jazz Aprréciation * 10: 30 - balades à l'intérieur de l'école pendant la pause, il prend une photo de Tezuka avec ses lunettes * 11: 00 - Troisième période: anglais; Mini test * 12: 00 - Quatrième Période: Société / Histoire japonaise * 12: 50 - Pause déjeuner: Après avoir mangé son bento, il développe la photo de Tezuka dans la salle de photographie * 13: 20 - Cinquième période: l'éducation physique; Formation du Marathon * 14: 20 - Sixième Période: Long Homeroom: en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage hors du campus * 15: 30 - Visites de la bibliothèque, il emprunte un livre sur les mythes de Ryoma. * 16: 00 - Activités du club: Entrainement: frapper des balles avec ses yeux fermés * 18: 00 - Visites de la maison de Kawamura, Kawamura emprunte un jeu à Fuji * 19: 00 - Retour à la maison, il dîne * 19: 30 - Il mange une tarte aux pommes avec sa mère et sa sœur aînée et un thé * 20: 30 - Il prend son bain (jacuzzi) * 22: 00 - écoute de la musique * 23: 30 - Va au lit après avoir observer les étoiles Note de Mizuki: Nfufu, il semble qu'ils ont promis de rencontrer ce week-end. Ils se sont arrangés pour se rencontrer dans un café. Note de Kawamura:Le jeu auquel Yuuta-kun a voulu jouer, j'y avais déjà joué. Nous devrions passer au dîner. Contenu du sac tennis * Téléphone portable Pour la famille de Fuji qui sort beaucoup, le téléphone cellulaire est un élément indispensable. * Pass Pour l'utilisation de la navette de l'école depuis le début de la période , tous les types de cartes comme les cartes de trésorerie et autres sont stockés ici. * Le Petit Prince (édition anglaise) Le Petit Prince est un livre qu'aime beaucoup Fuji. Il a lu l'édition japonaise, et maintenant il est en train de lire l'édition anglaise. * Vocabulaire des cartes S'il y a des mots qu'il ne connaît pas dans Le Petit Prince, il va les copier , et il va les chercher dans un dictionnaire quand il rentre à la maison. * Appareil photo Peu importe et à n'importe quel moment, s'il rencontre un beau sujet de photographique, cet appareil est pour stocker les images en lui. * miroir Bien sûr, c'est pour vérifier son apparence personnelle, et c'est aussi quand il prend des photos. Relations *Yuta -Fuji aime beaucoup son frère cadet et il est protecteur de lui depuis qu'ils sont très jeunes . Yuuta , au début , semblait détester son frère aîné en raison du fait qu'il est presque toujours comparé lui . C'est la raison pour laquelle Yuuta n'a pas été à Seigaku . Ils ont finalement une bonne relation fraternelle , et Fuji semble content que Yuta devienne plus fort à chaque fois qu'il l'affronte . *Tezuka Kunimitsu - Tezuka et Fuji sont des amis très proches , car ils étaient des étudiants de 1ère année en même temps . Fuji voit Tezuka comme son rival dans le tennis . Fuji valorise vraiment son amitié avec Tezuka . Lorsque Tezuka au camp U - 17 part pour l'Allemagne , après avoir perdu contre lui , Fuji a versé des larmes , non pas pour avoir perdu dans le tennis, mais pour le dernier adieu à son ami le plus proche . Tezuka n'est presque jamais vu sans Fuji à ses côtés à Seigaku et ils ont partagé quelques sourires l'un avec l'autre . *Yumiko - La soeur aînée de Fuji est très proche ses jeunes frères . Elle est à peine vue dans la série . Elle n'est généralement que mentionnée . *'Autres titulaires (Eiji, Oishi, Inui et Kawamura)' - Fuji a une bonne amitié avec eux , il les connaît depuis leur 1ère année . Il est vu faire des doubles occasionnels avec Eiji et Kawamura , il est dans la classe qu'Eiji . Fuji et Inui sont également en bons termes , 'il est la seule personne de l'équipe qui bénéficie de son jus horrible . Il respecte aussi Oishi. *'Avec les cadets (Ryoma, Momoshiro, Kaidoh et le trio)' - Fuji est le senpai des jeunes membres de l'équipe . Ryoma et Fuji ont un beau lien de rivalité . Il semble aussi le traiter comme son petit frère ( le fait qu'il est le plus jeune de l'équipe ) . Fuji semble également garder Kaidoh et Momo sous contrôle quand ils deviennent énervés . Il est également en bons termes avec eux et a occasionnellement des matchs amicaux avec eux . Fuji a aussi une bonne relation avec les autres membres du club de première année . Autres informations Infos du personnage *Fuji est en 3ème année. *Selon Inui dans LE Fanbook 40,5 , Fuji a remporté un prix pour ses recherches sur la théorie de cactus . Son document de la théorie est devenue un grand sujet et l'analyse a gagné les éloges des chercheurs universitaires . *Fuji a de très bonnes compétences en piano ( comme indiqué dans l'Another Story 2 ) ainsi que dans l'équitation , et le curling . Anime *Dans l'anime uniquement, Fuji a tendance à emprunter des articles qui lui ont valu de l'honneur . Par exemple , il emprunte la raquette de Taka qui joué honorablement après cela (bien que cela est également arrivé dans le manga ) et il emprunte avec adhérence du ruban adhésif de Tachibana, Tachibana qui a essayé difficilement de battre Rikkai Dai , mais il a une entorse à la cheville à la place. Autres informations *Le Kanji de Fuji (不二) signifie « pas deuxième », « inégalée », ou « incomparable ». Son nom peut aussi être considéré comme un jeu de mots quand ses hobbies et ses aliments préférés sont pris en compte ; Fujifilm est la plus grande entreprise de photographique et d'imagerie au monde , et l'un des passe-temps de Fuji est la photographie. *Dans un épisode chibi , Fuji est dépeint comme une femme . Dans les épisodes de la famille TeniPuri , il est la grand-mère encore impulsive et douce de la famille et il est souvent avec Tezuka , qui joue le grand-père . Dans l'autre épisode chibi TeniPuri, ils sont installés dans le Far West , il joue une demoiselle en détresse d'un tireur isolé qui s'avère plus tard être Tezuka . *Dans tout le Shonen Jump , dans le sondage de popularité de la série , Fuji est resté dans les deux , premiers de la liste . Outre le deuxième sondage de popularité, où Fuji est venu en premier lieu , Fuji est venu à la deuxième place dans chaque bureau de scrutin . *Fuji et Echizen Ryoma sont 1er 1er sondage de popukarité dans New Prince of Tennis. *En outre, dans la promo du chocolat de St. Valentin du manga , Fuji a toujours été dans les trois premiers qui ont reçu du chocolat , y compris en 2001 , à l'exception des années 2005 et 2006 . * Fuji est un des rares personnages masculins dans l'anime qui est exprimé par un acteur de voix féminine . * Dans l'anime, Fuji et sa sœur, Yumiko sont exprimés par Yuki Kaida . Citations *''"Triple Counter, peux-tu le détourner?"'' ("Triple Counter, ukete miru kai?") *''"Cette balle, elle va disparaître."'' ("Sono dakyu, kieri yo.") *''"Ce n'est pas bon tu m'as laissé être libre de mes mouvements"'' ("Dame dayo. Boku wo free ni shicha.") *''"Eh bien, recommençons encore une fois avant que le vent ne s'arrête."'' ("Saa, mo ikyu ni kou ka...kaze no yama nai uchi ni.") Galerie 24.jpg Grandma Fuji.jpg|Fuji habillé en grand-mère . Lady Fuji 2.jpg|Fuji dans "Le chateau du prince" Fuji 2.jpg Tableclothtrick.jpg|Chibi de Fuji et Yuta Fuji9.jpeg|Fuji dans The Prince of Tennis: Eikoku-shiki Teikyū-jō Kessen!film Fuji.jpeg ImagesCA8GZ2WN.jpg|Fuji Syusuke gakuensai-no-oujisama-4.jpeg|Fuji Syusuke dans Gakuensai no Oujisama gakuensai-no-oujisama.jpeg|Gakuensai No Oujisama Fuji Syusuke Screen shot 2012-10-22 at PM 11.17.37.png|Nationales OAV 16 tumblr_m8fv8iMNnh1rt7p2l.gif|Fuji Syusuke dans New Prince Of Tennis après le match contre Tezuka tumblr_lxnadamnuJ1qj4rqao1_500.jpeg tumblr_m16vmona1F1qhmfheo8_400.jpeg tumblr_mak4py8jNk1rtk8eho1_500.jpeg Screen shot 2012-11-13 at PM 10.26.00.png Fuji Siblings.png|Shuusuke et Yuuta fêtent l'anniversaire de Yumiko Fuji home.png|La maison de Fuji en:Shūsuke Fuji Catégorie:Joueur de tennis Catégorie:Masculins Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:2ème équipe Catégorie:Equipe de sélection du Kanto Catégorie:Joueurs du Kanto Catégorie:Joueurs de Tokyo Catégorie:3ème année au collège Catégorie:Membre du club de tennis Seigaku Catégorie:Camp U-17 Catégorie:Collégiens Catégorie:Participant à la Coupe du Monde